The present invention relates to rifle and shotgun slings and in particular to a convenient sling storage and deployment system.
Rifles and shotguns are often carried on hunting trips. In some instances a hunter may prefer to simply carry the rifle or shotgun by grasping a central point, and in other instances, may prefer to carry the rifle or shotgun using a sling attached to the rifle or shotgun. Unfortunately, when the sling is not in use, it may snag on shrubs or other vegetation, or on a fence or other artificial object encountered by the hunter.
Quick attach slings are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,441 for “Quick-Attach, Universal Gun Sling” discloses a sling with one end which slips over the butt of the stock and an opposite end which slips over the barrel. While the '441 patent provides a partial solution, the hunter must carry the sling and attach both ends before use. Such carrying and attaching is awkward in many of the situations a hunter encounters and attempting to keep one end of the sling attached while attaching the opposite end may prove difficult, especially in low light environments. A need thus remains for an easily carried and attached gun sling.